


With Regeneration Comes Change

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been taken up by the Eleventh Doctor, but he realizes things have changed. It'll take some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Regeneration Comes Change

The gentle hum of the TARDIS control room seemed to make his very bones tremble. The old girl wasn't fond of fixed points, yet here he was, gazing about the new interior with curious interest. 

Thing had, undoubtably, changed a lost since the last time his dusty old boots had drummed steps across the floor. More than just the Time Lord's form, the TARDIS had changed significantly too. 

Instead of the once whimsical design with its winding pillars, sea-green central column, and circlular objects on panels that covered the room, everything was now blockier and more like an early Earth '60s vision of futuristic. The Doctor had seemed to have lost his enjoyment in fantasy with this new regeneration, and had found a new one in...angles.

"So, Captain Jack! What'dya thing? Isn't she lovely as ever?" The Doctor's voice boomed and echoed in the open space, bringing the ex-time agent back to his senses. When the man didn't answer immediately, The Doctor's expression fell. "You don't like it, do you?"

"Oh no! It looks great! She looks lovely...s'just...new. It'll take some getting used to for sure, I just remember her the way she was the last time I was here," Jack explained, bounding up the pathway (which lacked and form of curving pillar to toss trench coats onto, as he noticed) to look at the new bobbles and ridiculous buttons that laced the console. 

Vaguely, he wondered if the alien beside him still remembered how his last regeneration and himself had developed a fire that, even now, was still burning inside him. He still felt hoplessly head over heels for the Doctor, even with this new regeneration.

His worries, perfectly reasonable in foundation, were put to rest when the Time Lord rested gentle fingers on his shoulder, the reassuring gaze in the inhuman man's eyes reassuring the Captain into comfortable security.

"You'll get used to it, love. I just hope its not as difficult getting used to the new me." Jack chuckled.

"Oh I'm already used to you...this you actually doesn't mind touching me."


End file.
